Of the lesser-known effect of The Cramps on Marlene McKinnon
by dumbledoreknitting
Summary: When Sirius invited her to a garage punk gig, Marlene didn't think much of it, until they found themselves making eye contact in the crowd and it surely had some effects on her. But tbh it's smut with barely any plot. Which also means this contains adult themes ! and f-bombs beyond any measure! Take care. OS.


They were in his bed now. Marlene still had trouble believing it. She, Marlene McKinnon, was in Sirius fucking Black's bed. Not that anything else than a chaste night of sleep was planned really, but still.

Ok, to be honest, she was planning to get a little bit more than just peaceful rest in this bed.  
That's, if he was interested of course. A few days ago, she would have scoffed at anyone stupid enough to suggest that Sirius Black might be into her. Not that she wasn't as fit as he was or that she had any hang-ups, but that was just never the vibe she had picked up from their relationship. She wouldn't have said no for sure, but she didn't see it happening.

But now that she was at his place, after spending the evening with him at a garage punk concert, she had doubts. The gig had been great. A lot of dancing, a few beers, not too many drunk dumbasses. When he had invited her to go see what he had described as "a really cool band and yes they're Americans but I swear they know what they're doing", she hadn't expected it to be more than it let on. After all, as great as they were, "romantic" wasn't exactly what would spring to mind to describe punk gigs. But then again, he was Sirius Black and she was Marlene McKinnon and punk rock was probably the main thing they had in common. And if she was honest, she couldn't really think of something that would be a better date. And it _was_ to be the first time they'd see each other since Hogwarts, so technically one of the first times they'd see each other alone, apart from a few other gigs they had gone to, sneaking out of the school at night through secret passages only he seemed to know about. Hogwarts was great, but not really the best place when it came to privacy and having some time away from crowds of hormonal teens.  
Still, she hadn't really let herself hope that there could be something more, until their eyes had met in the crowd. She wouldn't have been able to explain it, but she could see something in his eyes that had shifted a little bit. When he smiled at her, she had felt a little twist in her stomach and before really realising what she was doing, she had winded her arms around his neck and she had pulled him in a fevered kiss. It hadn't been the first time they had kissed. At gigs, when she was all sweaty from the crowd and a little tipsy from the cheap beers, and the adrenaline was rushing from all the dancing, she had been known to get a little touchy-feely. He didn't seem to mind at all really, but it had never meant more than that to either of them. But this time, the kiss had lingered on for longer, one of his arms wrapping around her waist while his other hand skimmed up her back and buried in her hair. At that feel, she had let out a little groan that was really low but that given their current position, he had heard. She had felt him smile against her mouth and laugh a little. That's when she had pushed him back and said: "Don't flatter yourself, mister I was only clearing my throat…". Immediately after saying that, she had regretted of course because who the fuck was going to believe her and also why did she feel like she had to come up with an excuse. But Sirius had laughed and answered, in what she had thought might be a playful tone:  
"Is that so? Do you want me to check again if your throat is irritated?"  
She was very grateful that he was playing along with her ridiculousness, but before he had time to pull her into another kiss, the song had ended and with it, the gig.

When they had finished their beers and cigarette, he had led her to the back of the building, where they had Disapparated with all the discretion required.

Once at his place, where it was already agreed that she would crash, she had felt a little awkwardness. Neither of them seemed to know if the other wanted to go further with what they had started. Kissing in a crowd while tipsy was one thing but making out in the dark of his room now that they were bot pretty much sober meant much more.

She knew she wanted it, but did he?

Now lying in the dark, wearing only a large t-shirt and her knickers and bra, she was trying to figure out the best way to let him know that she'd be up for it if he wanted but also without being too crude in a way that would make things uncomfortable if he was to say no, because well, they still had to spend the night in the same bed. It had been a few minutes since they had said goodnight and she was wondering if he was already asleep.

She rolled on her front, letting deliberately her t-shirt shimmy up, leaving the best part of her back exposed. Turning her face towards him, she saw that he was not asleep at all and was actually eyeing the exposed skin with an undeniable interest, as she had hoped.

Well, might as well go all in.

"Seeing something you like?" she asked.

Sirius didn't seem taken aback in the slightest. Fuck this guy's unshakeable composure. But as much as it frustrated her, Marlene realised that his slick self-control was really doing something to her. And also, that seeing him relinquish control would probably do even more.

"That's an understatement" he replied.  
"Flattery will get you everywhere" she said, pulling her t-shirt even farther up, exposing a little bit of her bra.

He gave an appreciative smirk. He shifted a bit to face her and be closer and pulled his hand from under the duvet.

"Do you mind?"  
"Not at all."

She was trying to keep it cool, but the touch of his hand on her back electrified her skin. His palm was calloused and quite coarse, but she loved that.  
He started by gentle strokes on her lower back and then dragged a finger along her spine, going up to her neck and then down again a few times before stopping up where he buried his hand in her hair again. She groaned again, this time not trying to hide it. Somehow, the feel of his hand grabbing her hair was turning her on immensely. She saw him smirk again, with this little self-satisfied look that she had heard pretty much everyone complain about but had always secretly found very enticing.

She shifted and wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him closer in a kiss. She would have liked to be more casual about it but all the anticipation that had built up all through the evening was really starting to make her impatient and she could feel herself get a bit wet already. He didn't seem to mind at all as he tightened his grip in her hair, and wiggled even closer, managing to slip his other arm under her and pressing his hand against her back.  
The kiss started with short feverish touches but soon deepened, Marlene letting his tongue tease hers happily.

She felt him push to get on top of her, but softly enough that she could lead this any other way if she wanted. She noted him giving her an out as one more line on her "why Sirius Black is stupidly hot"-list. She also gladly let him straddle her.

Sirius sitting on top of her really was a sight for sore eyes. His black curls were beginning to get quite messy, which somehow made him even hotter. His grey eyes were lit with the same strange light she had noticed during the gig and was starting to understand was desire. He bit his lips and she could swear she had never seen a guy do that and actually look anything other than ridiculous but somehow that smug piece of shite could pull it off.  
She groaned, once more, and impatiently pulled on his shirt to kiss him again. His lips were so soft, she felt willing to kiss him for hours. While they were kissing, her fingers fumbled to find the buttons of his shirt and, as she started to unfasten them, she could feel his breath speed up, getting hers to follow in synch.

When his shirt fell open, he took it off and she pushed him back to be able to take in the complete view. He was far from being the burliest guy she'd been with, having more of a slender figure, but his shoulders were quite broad and the thin trail of hair going from his belly button and escaping her view under his pants did wonders to turn her on. She allowed herself a few seconds to run her fingers on his torso, trying not to notice the several scars – and trying not to notice that even they were a tun-on.

"Seeing something you like?" he asked.

She realised she probably looked completely fascinated by his abs. Which, truly she was, but she didn't want to look too marvelled, his smirk being already smug enough as it was.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Mind if I take a closer look?"

He let out a little laugh and leaned to kiss her again. Oh, she was for sure never going to get tired of the touch of his lips.

"Fuck, I could kiss you all night" she said, before she could think of maybe not flattering him so much.

As if to taunt her, he pulled away, but only to start kissing her neck, going down along its line. Just before reaching her collarbone, he nibbled her skin a little then looked up to her face to see how she felt about that. She closed her eyes and let out a little encouraging noise, that was starting to sound less like a groan and more like a moan. She liked that he bit her, and she liked even more that he cared about her liking it or not.  
He smirked in satisfaction, again, and she couldn't tell anymore if that made her want to punch him in the face or never stop kissing him. Reassured that she was liking what he was doing, he went back to her neck, all business again, kissing and licking with the tip of his tongue and occasionally nipping, just softly enough as not to hurt her, but not too soft like some of her previous partners had been, all seemingly scared that she was a porcelain doll ready to break.

After a couple minutes, while not stopping his attentions on her neck and décolleté, he started to work his way up her top with his hands. The firm grip of his hands on her hips made her shiver and he looked up again, questioning her with his eyes.

"No that's a good sort of shiver, don't stop what you're doing please."  
At this point, she didn't even care how imploring her voice sounded. She could feel herself turn liquid under the touch of his hands running on her skin and she could think of nothing else than the anticipation of him grabbing her breasts. But he didn't touch them, meticulously running his fingers everywhere around them without ever coming close. She started to understand the kind of game he wanted to play.

"So, you're going to torture me, is that it?  
\- Well observed, now can I take off that top of yours so that I can be completely free of my movements to do that?  
\- I hate you. Also, yes."

She sat up and lifted her arms above her head as he pulled her t-shirt and threw it unceremoniously on the floor. She would have complained if she had cared, but right now all she could think about what the ache building in her pussy and his hands all over her as he gently pushed her back on the bed.

He started to caress and kiss her everywhere again, slowly working his way from her neck to her cleavage and between her breasts. When he passed them without touching them, she groaned in frustration. She felt his breath as he laughed and whispered against her stomach:

"Patience, patience."  
She was practically sure she had felt every individual tiny hair on her stomach raise up at the contact of his breath. She was hyper aware of everything, shuddering every time he touched her.

Thankfully, after a few more seconds he finally yielded, and she felt him unfastening her bra in her back.  
Fuck, she had hoped it would take him a little more effort, but he had done it in one try. The bloke was good.

She impatiently threw her bra across the room, not caring in the slightest where it landed. Rare were the people who managed to get her to forget to put her clothes in a neat pile near their bed (more convenient to leave early in the morning without waking them up). She mentally added that to the list too.

He, finally, touched her breasts and fuck, he did it well. Usually, blokes would barely graze her chest, once again apparently convinced that she was some sort of fragile artefact. Also, men grossly overestimated the sensitivity of her breasts, giving her a disappointed look when she didn't come on the spot just from them stroking her nipples.

Sirius was more uh… firm.  
Kneading at her left breast with one hand, he was gently pinching her right nipple with the other. She had never really taken much pleasure in partners focusing on her chest, but he was really good at it. She even surprised herself by letting out a few low moans.

After a short while, sensing her interest fading, he took it upon himself to start exploring again.

He slid his hands under her back and when his kisses started to go down her stomach, her vision blurred a little. She would have worried, but she wasn't really able to say a word and she closed her eyes. She opened them back immediately, remembering that nothing turned her on like the sight of the top of the head of a man taking care of her. As his head went lower and lower, his curls caressed her skin and she bit her lips to refrain a moan that was clearly going to be too loud for what they were doing. She shouldn't have been that far on just by a few strokes and nipple-nibbles, but she was, and she wasn't sorry. But also, she didn't want to alarm him by crying out too loud, considering that she was fairly certain she would die on the spot if he stopped what he was doing.

Considering how it had been up until now, she was pretty sure he was going to make her beg for him to even touch her where she wanted him to.  
She was right.  
When he reached the elastic of her knickers, he stayed there for a bit.

"For fuck's sake Sirius if you don't go lower, I swear to god!  
\- Is that a threat?  
\- Yes it bloody is, you wanker!  
\- Well young lady, if you think this kind of behaviour is going to get you anything, you couldn't be more wrong."

He kissed her again and for a second, she thought he was actually going to finally get down there, but he actually went lower and started kissing and licking her thighs with just the tip of his tongue, making her moan in both pleasure and frustration.

He stroked her left thigh with his hand, while firmly holding the right one with his other hand and kissing the inside of it for what she felt like might have been a thousand years.

The touch of his lips and tongue was driving her crazy but she couldn't take the ache of the blood pulsing in her pussy anymore.

But just when she thought she was going to have to back away from him, she felt his hand through the fabric of her knickers.  
Without being able to control it, she moaned loudly.

Sirius wasn't smirking anymore. When she moaned, his own breath sped up a little and he found himself moaning quietly as well. Marlene smiled. So that was what did it for him. She could work with that.

He started stroking her through her underwear, but quickly took them off. His patience seemed to be wearing thin as well. As he started to tease her with his fingers, he pulled himself back to her level, making eye contact again.

Marlene was not the type to be embarrassed by the way she reacted to pleasure and it seemed to suit him well as he didn't break eye contact while he was sliding his fingers in and out of her while stimulating her clitoris with his thumb, except to kiss her a few times.

Marlene was just as impressed with this part as with the rest. She was very happy to see that he lived up to his reputation.

Sure enough, after all the anticipation, it didn't take long for her to come. She cried out as the wave of pleasure had her legs shaking for a few seconds.

When she was able to come back to her senses, she would have gladly rolled over and gone to sleep but she hadn't forgotten that he hadn't had his turn yet. She turned her face to him. Shirtless and panting almost as much as her, he was hotter than ever. Bloody hell, he was hot.

"Hey old man, do you want to take a nap, or do you want to continue?"

He laughed a little and with a groan, he rolled over to get back on top of her. She didn't let him though, and she straddled him instead.

He looked a bit surprised but not displeased in the least as she started to unbutton his pants. She was still a bit shaky and her fingers had to fumble their way to his zipper. She then pulled his pants, taking his underwear in the same go. It was very visible that it has probably required a lot of effort for him to keep his composure.

"You don't mind me on top?" she asked.  
"The sight of you taking control is really working for me right now." He replied.

Needing no more encouragement, she lifted herself a little and slowly slid down onto him. They groaned in unison. He started to laugh at that but was stopped by her starting to move around him, setting a slow pace, taking him in deeply.

At her surprise, he turned out to be far more vocal than her, almost never shutting up once he had started to moan. She had never seen that in a bloke, but she was definitely here for it.

After a while, she let him guide her in a pace that fit him best, his hand tightly gripping her hips. She'd probably have slight bruises the next day but in that moment she couldn't care less. She was relishing in the sight of him completely giving in to the pleasure.

When he came close, he sat up, holding her as close to him as he could. She let him, hoping he would come soon because she wasn't going to be able to last much longer in this position, her thighs already starting to ache.

And indeed, after a few more seconds, he opened his eyes back up and let out a final moan while looking at her in the eyes, which she found most pleasant.

They stayed immobile for a while, catching their breaths leaning against each other, still wrapped in a tight embrace.

She finally rolled off of him to grab her wand on the nightstand and cast the needed charms on herself.

Resting her head on the pillow again, she turned to face him.  
His smirk was back, but it was a softer – more tired – version.

"Wow, you're almost really smiling!  
\- Well, that's something only people who shag spectacularly are allowed to see.  
\- I am honoured. You're not too bad yourself."

6


End file.
